


While waiting

by squirdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: No Money, afraid to disappoint, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirdean/pseuds/squirdean
Summary: Sam and Dean are waiting in a motel room for their father to come back. The hunt takes longer than expected, the money they have left is not enough. To not disappoint his father, Dean conceals the problem and tries to bring Sam and him through the days.





	While waiting

Dean flicked through the pages, trying to focus on the task their father gave him. It was late morning and the two brothers were waiting in a small shabby motel room until their father was back from a hunt. John had ordered his oldest son to find out the deficiencies of a Ru... Dean couldn't even remember the word of the monster right now, his hunger was to big and Sam watched Scooby Doo loudly in the background, telling him excited about the happenings in the episode.

The hotel manager was already there twice to collect the rental fee for the week. The older brother had handed him the credit card their father gave him for emergencies, but a few minutes later the guy came back with the news that it was blocked. He had asked for their Dad, Dean had replied that he was doing important business, that he wasn't available for this week. After a sceptical stare that felt like minutes, the annoying manager had turned around with the words "Tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock I see the money, cash, or I will call the police."

Dean had asked for a job in a supermarket down the street the day before but the proprietress had just smiled at him and told him that he was too young to work there. With a wink she gave him some sweets and went on saving waiting customers.

John called, asked about the progress of his research and told him that the job would take some more days. Dean replied that he was still searching and immediately wrote down the monster's name as their father made reference to it to not forget it again. When they finished the call, their Dad explained that he wouldn't be available but that he would call the next morning.  
Dean didn't mention a word about the money problem and reassured him that everything was going okay there. He wanted to be a good son and deal with this situation himself. And also, would it change it a thing, he could hear their father's voice in his mind 'You are an older brother Dean, prove that it was the right decision to leave Sam with you so that I can finish the job. Find a way to handle this and don't complain like a Baby'

"Dee" Dean sat down at the table, his little brother got up from his sitting on the floor to fall on a chair opposite from his older brother. The animated series was over and the jingle of a gummy bear commercial was tootling through the shabby motel room "Dad doesn't come back today, right?"  
"No, it will take some more days."  
"But he's already gone for a week, it's a long job"  
"Sam, you know he will come back as fast as he can, but a job needs to be finished first." Dean replied harshly, causing the younger to nod and fix his eyes on the table.  
"I'm hungry" Sam admit after a while  
"There are some Lucky Charms left, you can eat them"  
"But the milk is empty and we eat them since three days, I want something else"

Dean took a deep breath, rummaging in his pockets, he found some coins. Maybe enough to buy some bread or convenience. "Come on Sammy, let's go to the store and see what we can get." Still in his pyjamas the younger brother hurried to the bathroom to change. Dean placed the money on the table. It wasn't enough, not for food for one more week and by far not for the rent of the motel. He had to think up something.

Dean thought about calling Bobby, he was a friend of John and for the boys he was like an uncle. They threw balls together or he showed Dean how to repair a car while Sammy taught himself to read in a book about myths Bobby gave him, one of the many he collected in his house. But was there really a reason to call Dad's friend? He would have to drive a long way to reach the motel and John would be back in a few days.

In the supermarket six year old Sam ran for the fruits and looked at Dean with puppy eyes. "Can we have some apples?" Dean checked the coins in his hand again before to look at the price tag "One, we can take one" Dean answered, his stomach growling. "Two" Sam gave back "One for you and one for me. They are healthy and sweet."  
"I can eat bread, I don't like apples much"  
"I know you do" the younger observed him sceptical "We can share it" he picked the biggest one he could find and handed it to his older brother.  
Dean nodded with a smile.

At the checkout of the little supermarket they placed the goods on the counter. Knowing they had not enough money, Dean let the apple and a pack of granola bars disappear in his jacket. The lanky boy who worked there typed the prices into the cash register and frowned at Dean "And what about the things in your jacket?"  
"There's nothing in my jacket" the older brother replied cold  
"Yeah, sure" the staff member gave back "Miss Moseley, we've got a thief here!" He called with the head turned to the office door.  
Dean swallowed, but placed a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder who stared at him afraid.  
The office door opened and the lady from yesterday came out with a serious face. "Josh, what's the problem that you scream and scare the customers?"  
"He, the older" the guy at the checkout pointed on Dean "Look at his jacket, he's a thief"  
"Is that so?" the woman stepped around the counter to face the boys "You're the boy asking for a job yesterday." Miss Moseley recognized, holding out her hand "What's that in your jacket?"  
The older Winchester looked down, mumbling something to himself.  
"Come on already, I ain't got all day, Dean. And don't you dare cursing in my shop!"  
Sam looked from one to another with big eyes "De... Please"  
Unruly Dean unpacked the apple and the bars, placing them on the counter without lifting his gaze.  
"Now? What does one say?"  
"Sorry" Dean mumbled.  
"Will you call the police?" Sam asked, stepping closer to his brother looking up at the lady "I..." the younger fumbled a little cloth bag out of his inner pocket, handing it over to the shop owner "I can pay for it, it's not much, but please don't call the police."  
Miss Moseley frowned "Nah, I won't call the police, that wouldn't make him change, I got a better idea and you, you keep your pocket money."

Only half an hour later, Dean found himself carrying bags with groceries to a customer's house. Sam walking next to him asked "How did she know your name? And how can she be sure we will come back to deliver more?" The older only shrugged to the first question, not happy with his punishment "I've no idea, but something tells me that she would find us."

Two hours and four more grocery deliveries later, the shop owner gave Dean another task while she invited Sam for lunch in her office "You come and sit down with me." She pulled out the chair for him and pointed him to sit down before to unwrap some prepared sandwiches. Sam slit around on the chair nervously, he would have preferred to stay with Dean, but Miss Moseley told them in a harsh but still nice way that it's not a punishment for the younger one, that he needs food as thin as he looks and after running around the whole morning. Dean insisted that he was hungry as well, but the Lady punished him with a serious look so that the older brother nodded towards Sam to stay there "Eat, Sammy, I'll be back fast." 

"Tell me" Miss Moseley started while sitting down, adding a glass of lemonade to Sam's lunch "what are you two up to? Why is your brother asking for a job and steals food in my shop?" The young boy stared at the sandwich, not sure what to reply to not bring Dean into more trouble.  
"You lost your voice and your hunger?" The lady asked "Come, eat, you look like you haven't eaten in days. Sam took the sandwich, taking a little bite, chewing slowly. Then taking a bigger bite before to finish the first half eagerly. Miss Moseley smiled "Good" she nodded and placed two more triangles on his plate. "Where are your parents?" She tried again.  
"My Dad is on a business trip, it takes some more days than expected before he can pick us up."  
"A business trip, so, so." Miss Moseley replied thoughtful "And you two stay here in a motel, waiting for him, I guess?" Sam nodded "Mh, your father should be ashamed to leave you alone for so long."  
"He's helping people, we are not alone, we have each other." The shop owner sighed, shaking her head slightly.  
"I have to take care of some things, but how about you wait here for your brother until he gets back? I think he learned enough for one day." With a wink she got up. Sam watched her leaving, the door stood open and he heard her talking to the boy at the check out before the little bell at the door told him that she was gone. The employee slipped his head through the door with a scanning wary expression staring at the young Winchester who turned back in his chair to finish the last sandwich.

When Dean came back from his last delivery job, Sam waited for him outside the shop. With a paper back full of sandwiches in his hands that Miss Moseley had left for the older brother, the little one jumped off the stone wall he was sitting on and ran towards him "The Lady said you have done enough for today." He hurried to say "Oh... And she gave me these for you... She is nice, the shop owner."  
"Yeah, what you say" Dean gave back, taking the paper back and peeked into it "Sandwiches!" His eyes glowing happily as he pulled one out, not losing time to bite into it. Sam smiled at the eagerness of his brother's eating behavior. "There's a lemonade inside too. But Dee... Can we go to the motel now?"  
Dean swallowed the bite he had just taken down hard. He had forgotten the motel manager. Well, at least they could sleep in a real bed for at least one more night before to get kicked out. "Yes, let's go."  
Back in the room, they shared the lemonade, sitting at the round table, Sam brought his older brother out of thoughts about how to collect enough money to pay the bill. "Why did you steal the apple and bars? I thought we had enough money."  
"I counted wrong" Dean admitted "and noticed too late"  
"You could have told me, I would have given you my money. I don't want you to steal food for me..."  
The older nodded "Well, I guess I failed." after taking a sip from the lemonade he added "I wouldn't take your money. I guess I should've kept more attention to the money Dad gave me for motel and food. It's not the first time he stays away longer than expected. By the way, how do you have pocket money left? Dad doesn't give us much to safe?"  
Sam shrugged "I don't eat as many sweets as you do."  
Dean opened his mouth to protest, but instead of words the first smile at this day appeared on his lips "Guilty"

Dean lay in his bed awake until deep into the night, thinking about a solution to pay the rent and buy food so his little brother would have enough to eat for the next days. Maybe he should have told their Dad about it, but the fear to disappoint John was to big. So he planned to leave the motel early before the manager would come to get the amount for the past and upcoming nights. 

It was five and still dark when Dean decided to get up, grab their bags and wake up Sammy, gesturing him to be silent and handed him his clothes to put them on. The younger boy blinked tiredly, nodding.  
Dean wanted to get sure the manager wouldn't be up yet and that they had enough time to leave. But before leaving the town at all, he would ask the shop lady for a job again, maybe she would give him a chance this time. If not, the older brother thought it was best to improvise. They could take a cap and jump out the car at a red traffic light before to call their Dad with the last coins in his pocket. Or they would slink into a bus when the driver was distracted. He would think about those possibilities later.

Placing a note on the table, saying 'Please give us some more time' the brothers sneaked out the door and over the parking lot. Not before they were down the street, neither of them dared to talk.

"Why are we running away?" Sam finally broke the silence, loosening the grip of Dean's hand he was holding and rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
"We need money before we can go back to the motel. I will ask if I can do the same job from yesterday."  
"Okay." Sam nodded shivering "But it's cold and I'm tired."  
"I know Sammy, I'm sorry" Dean pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the younger boys shoulders before searching in his bag for a hoodie that he put on.  
"I don't think someone is already there, it is still dark. And I didn't even brush my teeth."  
"You can brush your teeth later." Meanwhile they had reached the shop which lights were still switched off, no hint of Miss Moseley or another member of the staff, only the neon signs glowing in the dark.  
Dean placed a few of his shirts on a low stone wall, sitting down on it "How about you tell me what you see in the sky while waiting?"  
"Oh!" Sam hopped on the place next to his older brother and looked up to heaven.  
"I can see a bat there" Dean leaned down on Sam's eye level and draw a line with his fingertip from one stars to another.  
"That's a weird bat, Dee" the younger giggled. "But look, there's a dog over there" a little hand pointed up to the left.  
"Well, I see it more as a bat with huge ears." the older frowned.  
"Of course you do" Sam rolled his eyes before both started to laugh.  
They sat there for more than an hour, showing each other the constellations they found in the sky or just watched the stars for minutes quietly until they faded in the sunrise.

"I'm hungry" Sam determined causing Dean to fumble out the last few coins left. Buying food with it would mean they couldn't call their Dad in emergency, but before Sam would suffer from hunger he would also spend his shoes to get something to eat for him. And also, they had an emergency system build up with John where to meet if they lost track of each other, so their father would know where to search for them.  
"Here" Dean took his brother's hand and pressed the money into it "There's a snack machine over there"  
Sam hopped off the wall and headed towards it, midways turning around to ask "What do you want?"  
"Nothing, I'm not hungry yet" Dean replied.  
Sam stared at him but said nothing before to go on his way, checking the snacks and prices at the machine.  
When he came back, already munching on a fruit bar, Miss Moseley walked around the corner, getting the keys out of her pocket.  
Dean's heart pounded faster while he stood. Hopefully she would give him a job after yesterday.  
"Oh dear, what are you two doing here?"  
"We want a job" Sam answered after swallowing another bite while Dean stepped closer nodding "Yes, we..." he looked down at Sam "I want to work to earn money for the motel."  
"A job?" she studied the brothers for what felt like minutes. Then she sighed "Well, well, guess you're lucky that I got a major order for today that will keep my attention. So indeed, I could use some help." the lady explained, causing Dean to breathe out heavy in relief.  
"Is this your breakfast?" Miss Moseley asked while opening the door. Sam stared at her in the middle of a bite, nodding.  
"Let's see if we find something more appropriate for young men."

After a little breakfast Miss Moseley explained the boys what to do. Dean was supposed to wipe out the shelves and she asked Sam to help her in the kitchen to work at the order of pies she has to prepare today. During the morning the younger brother came out from time to time to visit Dean in the shop. Around midday Miss Moseley baked a pizza for lunch. Together the three of them sat at the table to eat the two kinds of pizza and a salad Sam had prepared while waiting for the covered dough in the oven. The younger Winchester and the shop owner blabbed and chuckled while Dean chewed his pieces eagerly but silent and thoughtful staring on the table.

After the break Miss Moseley asked Dean to pack together the orders which one of her employees would deliver later in the afternoon. Sam was offered to draw a poster as advertisement for the extra pies they had finished for the selling in the shop while she served customers.

One and a half hours later the brothers were called by Miss Moseley. She handed each of them an envelope and a paper bag filled with dinner to Sam "I don't want to see you two tomorrow again" she said in a serious tone but smiled at the end.

On their way back to the motel Dean counted the money he earned and hoped it would be enough to pay the bill for the room. At least they had more than enough food until the next day. Again Sam offered his money as he saw Dean's worried expression. "Thanks Sammy, but it should be enough. At least for the last and one, maybe two more nights. You save your money to visit college or buy one of those computers you saw in the TV or whatever you want to."

The motel manager inspected the two boys sceptically before taking the money "One more night! And if I don't see money for the next before check out, I'll call the police and kick you out."  
"Alright!" Dean gave back with a cheeky smile. There was still some money left.

The rest of the day the two of them spent on the little couch watching TV and emptying the food bag Miss Moseley had filled for them. It was already late in the evening when Sam yawned and asked Dean if he would go to bed as well.  
The older brother negated "There's some research I have to do" he couldn't say that he was really awake, the eyes already becoming smaller, but he hadn't done a thing since yesterday and he didn't know when his father would ask him for information.  
"Oh, but you look tired"  
"Just an hour or two, it won't take long."  
Sam hurried to his bed, but instead of crawling in, he bowed down and reached out under it. With a carton in his hands he came to the table Dean was sitting at meanwhile and placed it in front of him "Maybe this helps you to stay awake, I wanted to keep it for tomorrow, but I think you could use it now" with a grin he waited for the older to open the box.  
"What's this?"  
"Open it!"  
Dean frowned, curious fumbling to pull out the flap and reveal the content. A quarter of a pie was looking at him "Woah!" amazed with big eyes and open mouth he turned his head towards Sam, surprised about a thought that came to him "You stole it?" before his brother could even reply, he added "You know what, I don't care!" with a wide smile he looked back at the deliciousness, adoring it a moment before getting up to grab the forks they had used earlier.  
Sam smiled happily as he saw his older brother's reaction "It's cherry. And no, I didn't steal it, Miss Moseley gave it to me to taste after baking, but I kept it instead to share with you."  
Coming back, Dean patted his shoulder "You are the best, lil bro." and handed him one of the forks. Together they enjoyed one third of the piece before they fell back in their chairs, holding their bellies.  
Sam yawned again and got up to brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas. 

"Sleep well, Sammy"  
"Good night, Dee"  
After the brothers shared a long hug, Dean observed smiling how his little brother climbed into bed and cuddled into the blankets. Then he opened the book his father had given him and started to search for information about Rugarus. Filled with all the sugar, he read for more than three hours until his eyelids refused to focus and became heavier and heavier. Too lazy to get rid of the sugar on his teeth, he fell on the bed, the last look checking on his little sleeping brother.

In the early morning Dean was awakened by the familiar sounds of the Impala. Jumping out of bed, he hurried to the window and looked out, pushing the thick curtains aside to make sure it was their Dad. There he was. A few days earlier than expected. The door of the car closed with a squeak before big heavy steps announced his arrival. The older brother hurried to the door to open it. A serious expression looked down at him. As John was about to speak, Sam came running across the room "Dad, you're back!" John kneeled down to catch the little boy who fell into his father's arms to give him a tight hug. "Good to see you, Sammy!" He smiled, placing his arms around the younger son before to pull him up and enter the room where he sat him down on his bed and sitting himself next to him "How are you doing?" their father asked. "Good." Sam replied.  
"I brought breakfast and cacao would you get it out of the car for me? I need to talk to your brother."  
After a reassuring nod from Dean that Sam had waited for, he jumped up and took the keys John was holding out "Sure"  
When Sam was out the door, John's serious face was back "Don't you ever keep it a secret when there is not enough money left to buy food. You understand me?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Sam is young, he grows, he needs food. And when I am not there, you are the one who has to make sure he gets enough. You are his big brother and it is your job to call me when you don't know how to go on. Can I count on you Dean?"  
"Of course, Sir"  
"Good." John nodded and pulled his oldest son into a hug "Good to be back with my boys" he smiled, patting his back as Sam entered the room, carrying a bag and biting into an apple.

After breakfast together, the brothers packed their stuff. John had found another job they would have to drive to a while to reach. But before leaving the town, their Dad stopped the car in front of the shop Dean got caught stealing two days before. "Be right back, just one more thing I have to take care of before leaving" John got out of the car. Miss Moseley unlocked and opened the door, which's lower window was covered with Sam's poster, to let the male in. Behind the glass the brothers could see the Lady gesturing while talking, after John, who just nodded, handed her something. She pressed what looked like a piece of paper back into his hands and pointed out towards the car.

"Did you do your homework?" Their Dad asked Dean as he sat down in the driver seat, but the older brother didn't answer. He had fallen asleep, the head leaned against the backrest, the arms were crossed in front of the chest and red sticky juice from the rest of the pie Sam had left up to him and that he had eaten directly after breakfast, covering the edges of his mouth. John exchanged a soft smile with his younger son. Before to start the engine, he pushed an envelope into the side pocket of Dean's bag. Sam waved at Miss Moseley when the Impala drove off.


End file.
